


Locked up with nowhere to go

by sharkie335



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on slodwick's Worst Case Scenario challenge.  My scenario is located here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked up with nowhere to go

"Quick, in here!" Xander grabbed Spike by the hand and dragged him bodily into the bedroom, slamming the door right in the face of one of the demons pursuing them. Grabbing a nearby chair, he shoved it under the doorknob, and then stood back as Spike manhandled a dresser in front of the chair.

"What the hell do they want us for, anyway?" Spike yelled, frustrated. They'd tried to fight, at first, but there were too many of the things, and they were apparently too stupid to stop even when the combined efforts of Spike and Xander had taken out ten or fifteen of them.

That left running, and then waiting for Buffy and Willow so that there could be a two pronged attack against them.

One phone call to Buffy (thank god for mobile phones) later, and they knew that it was going to be a little more complicated than that. The t'Kesh were pack hunters, and capable of summoning more members of their pack from their home dimension anywhere and any time. Until Willow and Giles figured out how to keep them from bringing in reinforcements, Spike and Xander were stuck.

"So, it looks like we have time to kill, pet. What do you want to do?"

Xander backed away from Spike, holding his hands up in front of him. "Not here, Spike! This is Dawn's room and that's just... That would so very very wrong."

"Nah, the Niblet isn't actually here and I doubt she'd care. And besides, even if she were here, she'd probably want to watch. She asks if she can, after all."

" **What**??? Nevermind. I don't even want to know. I am not having sex in Dawn's room. Period. End of discussion."

Spike sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched. "Okay."

Now Xander looked at him suspiciously. Spike was giving in far too easily. "What do you mean, okay?"

"I mean okay. If you don't want to have sex in the Little Bit's room, then we won't have sex in her room."

"Well, okay, then." But Xander couldn't keep the note of disappointment out of his voice. He'd gotten used to Spike pushing till he got what he wanted, and this version of him was a little disturbing. In fact, if Spike were human, Xander'd take his temperature because he was sure _acting_ sick.

"What, pet? You're getting your way."

Xander muttered as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Spike. "What was that, luv?"

"I said, since when do you let that stop you?"

Spike sat up and pulled Xander back against him. Nuzzling his neck, he said, "If you think it's actually stopping me this time, pet, you don't know me very well. What **is** stopping me is the fact that there's a hallway full of demons out there and if they manage to get the door open we're pretty seriously screwed."

Now Xander smiled. "Spike, you dumb vampire. Take a listen - they're not even trying to break the door anymore. I think it'd be plenty safe for you try and persuade me."

"Oh, really?" And then there were blunt human teeth nibbling on his neck as graceful hands traced light patterns over his chest and stomach.

Turning his head to give Spike better access, he moaned softly. "Yeah, really."

When those hands slid up under his shirt, he didn't try to hold back the gasp, or the louder moan as fingers found his nipples, twisting and pinching lightly. Spike's mouth was doing wonderful things to his neck, and Xander bent his head forward, panting and twisting in Spike's hold.

Then the mouth was gone as Spike pulled off his shirt and turned so that he could push Xander back onto the bed. As Spike kissed and stroked his skin, Xander pulled and tugged on Spike. Finally, Spike shifted so that they were lying opposite one another. Xander frantically undid Spike's belt, pulling his hard cock out so that he could get his mouth on it.

Spike groaned and mirrored Xander's actions. Long practice let them fall into a pattern of give and take that they could make last forever, but the knowledge that there were still demons in the hall - and that Willow, Buffy and Giles could show up at any time - made them hurry.

It wasn't more than a few minutes before Xander was gasping and coming, and Spike followed a moment later. And none too soon, because there were the sounds of a fight in the hallway. As soon as they died down, Spike cracked the door open to peek out at the remains of the pack, with a very gory looking Buffy right outside.

Willow and Giles were standing back at the end of the hall, looking more than a bit green at the carnage. "So, you figured out how to block the things, then?" Spike asked.

"Yes. A simple invocation and ordinary table salt. I'm sorry that it took us so long to find it. Are you and Xander quite alright?"

Spike just grinned. "We're bloody fine, Giles."


End file.
